One leader to be vanquished
by Forbidden Darkness89
Summary: Harry has a twin sister. New prophecy. Potters are alive. slight Dumbledore and Potter bashing. Arya is Harry's twin sister, everyone believes Harry destroyed voldemort but it was really her. Dumbledore abandoneds her in a forest and she grows up as a wolf. Dumbledore and Voldy both try to get her on their side when they find out the truth. whose side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Prophecy**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the hogs head interviewing possible divination professors, so far they had all been frauds. 'Ah well,' Albus thought 'one left' he took a sip of his butter beer as the last candidate- Sybil Trelawney entered the bar. When she saw the headmaster she approached, Albus could tell that she too was a fraud. Sighing he decided to interview her anyway but suddenly the possible candidate went rigid in her seat, her eyes went glassy. Albus recognised the signs and put up privacy wards but alas in his haste to do so he did not do it properly and so a nearby Death Eater heard the whole thing. Trelawney's voice became harsh as she spoke to the unaware headmaster;

_The one with the power to vanquish a leader approaches... born to those who have thrice defied_

_The dark one, born as the seventh month dies... light shall discard the chosen one as _

_Unimportant but dark shall give their acknowledgement... the dark leader shall mark the chosen_

_One as his equal, but the chosen one will have power neither leaders know not... and one _

_Leader shall die at the hand of the chosen one for neither leader can live whilst the other _

_Survives... born of human, upbringing of wolf... the chosen one can destroy the world or lead_

_It into a new dawn... the one with the power to vanquish a leader will be born as the seventh_

_Month dies..._

both the headmaster's and the Death Eater's eyes widened, the Death Eater remained where he was so as not to draw attention but he was reciting it in his head until he could get to his master. Trelawney shook herself back into the real world "so sorry headmaster, must've drifted off for a second there. Did you say something?" she asked.

'I must keep her close' Dumbledore thought as he replied "you've got the job. Please arrive at Hogwarts in three weeks" with that Dumbledore stood up and went back to Hogwarts trying to pick out what the prophecy could mean.

When Dumbledore had left the Death Eater stood and ran out to inform his master, he would be rewarded greatly for this! As the Death Eater went to tell his master Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk thoughtfully. He wrote the prophecy out on some parchment and began undoing it. _The one with the power to vanquish a leader approaches... born to those who have thrice defied the dark one, born as the seventh month dies... _'A child born to someone who has beaten Voldemort three times will give birth to a child at the end of July. The Potter's and Longbottom's are due then' Dumbledore thought, he wrote that underneath the prophecy. _Light shall discard the chosen one as unimportant but dark shall give their acknowledgement... _'So I will think of the child as unimportant, well I can change that. But Voldemort will acknowledge the child, maybe if I made sure to treat the child as important then that won't happen' Dumbledore decided.

He moved onto the next line _the dark leader shall mark the chosen one as his equal, but the chosen one will have power neither leaders know not _'hmm so Voldemort will mark the child as his equal... will it be a physical mark? If so that will help me greatly. The child will have a secret power; if I get close to the child I can find that out' _and one leader shall die at the hand of the chosen one for neither leader can live whilst the other survives... born of human, upbringing of wolf... _'So either I or Voldemort will die at the hand of the child, well if I get close to the child it won't be me. Born of human, upbringing of wolf? What on earth does that mean? Ah well it can't be that important' he decided and moved onto the last couple of lines

_The chosen one can destroy the world or lead it into a new dawn... the one with the power to vanquish a leader will be born as the seventh month dies... _'I'll have to make sure the child doesn't turn dark. Time for a meeting I think' Dumbledore thought. He called a meeting to discuss the prophecy and get protection for the Potters and Longbottom's, safe in the knowledge that Voldemort didn't know the prophecy. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Birth **

It was the late hours of the 30th of July and Alice Longbottom was in a birthing room at saint Mungo's hospital trying to give birth to her son. James, Lily and Albus where all outside waiting when Lily felt a pain, she hissed in agony and James rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Is it the twins?!" James asked frantic.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Must be a false alarm" Lily reassured her husband.

The door opened and a nurse came out "you may go in" she smiled.

The three rushed in and saw Alice cradling a little baby boy with Frank next to her "he's adorable" Lily cooed.

"What's his name?" James asked

"Neville Frank Longbottom" Frank beamed proudly.

"Alice, Frank you must stay under your protection now more than ever. If Voldemort knows you've got your baby he will hunt you down" Albus said concerned, before they had a chance to reply Lily cried in pain again.

"They're coming!" she said through the pain

"Good luck!" Alice shouted as Lily got led out by a nurse to another room. James ran after her.

Hours went by before James came out to talk to Albus, Remus, Sirius and Peter who where all waiting patiently. "Gentlemen after hours of having my hand broken and fixed again many times we now have our children. A boy and a girl, both born within minutes of each other at 2:32 am on the 31st of July" James announced.

Sirius, Remus and Peter cheered and James led the four into the room. Lily was looking down at her children with pride. "Moony old friend we pronounce you the godfather of Arya Lily Potter, and don't start up an argument about your 'furry little problem' you'll be great and we know you won't hurt her. Sirius we name you godfather to Harry James Potter, at my insistence" James said.

Peter had an almost relieved face but it was gone before anyone saw it, Sirius and Remus where almost in tears "I'm honoured Prongs really" Moony smiled.

"As am I!" Sirius beamed.

"If I may ask, which is the elder?" Albus asked looking between the two children.

"Arya is older by three minutes" Lily replied.

"I have to go, m-my mother wanted me to let her know when they were born" Peter said and ran out. No one had any second thoughts of Peter's abrupt departure. So no one would think that Peter had other motives.

Peter arrived at Riddle manor and quickly found his master in the throne room; he bowed at his master's feet. "What news Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort demanded

"Both the Potter's and the Longbottom's have given birth, my lord. The Longbottom's have a baby boy born late last night and the Potter's have a boy and a girl born just twenty minutes ago. The girl is the elder of the two" Peter trembled.

"Have you convinced the Potter's to make you their secret keeper yet?" Voldemort asked

"N-no, not yet my lord" Peter said scared.

"**Crucio** you had better hurry up then. I must destroy these children!" Voldemort shouted as he tortured the rat.

"Now leave and don't come back until you are the secret keeper!" Voldemort ordered as he lifted the curse.

Peter stood up trembling and bowed before leaving. 'Must be one of the Potter brats, they are closer to the end of July. None the less I will send death eaters to kill the Longbottom brat. I will personally kill the Potter's' Lord Voldemort thought and went into coming up with plans.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Can I just say thank you to the reviews I got so far, I'm surprised that you are liking this, I didn't think it was any good. please message me if you see any mistakes or if you think I could change a few things. I would be glad to here what you have to say about it. Also I will be putting two chapters up a day (hopefully).

**Chapter Three- The Chosen one **

James and Lily where sitting in the living room entertaining their one year old twins when they felt it, the wards dropped. James looked at Lily in surprise "that rat betrayed us!" he growled.

"Take the twins and run, I'll hold him off" James ordered as he stood up with his wand in his hand. Lily scooped up the twins and ran upstairs to get the emergency portkey. She felt a tremor go through the house as Voldemort smashed through the door, running faster she made it to the twins' bedroom as she heard a thump and a laugh.

She heard footsteps come up the stairs as she set the twins down in their cot whilst she got the portkey. She ran to the cot with the portkey as the door opened, knowing it was too late Lily abandoned the portkey and threw herself over the cot.

Lord Voldemort laughed "that won't help you girl!" he said coldly.

"Please not Harry, not Arya. Kill me instead!" Lily cried.

"**Stupefy** I'll deal with you later" Voldemort muttered and advanced to the children. The boy was crying but the girl was watching him almost calculatedly; looking between the children he made his decision- he would kill the girl first.

Turning his wand upon her, the child seemed to know what was going to happen. Arya closed her eyes; Voldemort raised an eyebrow at this but shook it off and said the spell "**Avada Kedavra**".

Arya collapsed and then seemed to glow an eerie green colour, Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw the spell coming towards him; thanks to his duelling skills he managed to jump away from it and it impacted on the wall. Voldemort looked at Arya and saw her sitting up again, she had a scar on her forehead "the dark leader shall mark the chosen one as his equal" Voldemort muttered.

The roof started to cave in and Voldemort was forced to leave. He would lay low for a bit to try and decipher the prophecy more then he would strike again. As Voldemort was leaving he didn't notice Arya spread the eerie green shield across her mother and brother to stop them from getting hurt from the falling roof. Unfortunately she didn't do it soon enough and a piece of falling debris cut Harry's cheek leaving a 'V' mark cut.

Arya dropped the shield when the roof stopped falling and seconds later James and Albus Dumbledore ran in, James went to Lily to revive her whilst Albus went to the twins. "Are they alright?" Lily asked frantic

"They are fine" Albus replied looking over them. He could only see Harry's scar because Arya's was covered by her hair, based on that he made a decision that would fulfil the prophecy and could destroy the wizarding world.

"Harry Potter is the chosen one!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- The Innocence of a child**

It was Harry and Arya's third birthday, although most people only remember that it is Harry's. Arya woke up excited, it was her birthday! She got out of her bed and struggled to get herself dressed but she managed it. After that she ran downstairs and saw her parents and brother already eating breakfast at the table, she knew they wouldn't notice her there but that was fine she was sure they would give her attention later. She sat at the table and ate a piece of toast whilst listening to her parents conversation "so everyone is coming at nine, the cake will be at ten and presents shortly after. Anything else?" James asked Lily.

She thought for a moment as she ate some of her cereal "no i think that's it" she replied.

"mummy is uncle pa'foo' and moo'y coming?" Harry asked.

Arya rolled her eyes at her brothers baby talk "Sirius and Remus will be here soon" Lily smiled.

True to her word Sirius and Remus turned up soon enough. "pa'foo', moo'y!" Harry cried running up to them and giving them each a hug.

"Hey Prongslet, Happy Birthday!" Sirius chuckled giving Harry a present. Arya noticed that he didn't have a present for her 'maybe me and Harry have to share. I don't mind sharing' she thought.

Remus gave Harry a present too "Happy Birthday Harry" Remus smiled, again Arya noticed that there was no present for her 'uncle moony doesn't have much money so maybe I have to share that too' she thought. Soon it got to nine o'clock and guests started arriving, Arya frowned as she noticed that all the presents where for Harry.

Arya sat on the stairs sadly 'why didn't I get any presents?' she asked herself 'don't they like me? Have I been bad?' all these questions where going through her mind.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a house elf popping up next to her "mistress Arya, we is bring out the cake soon" the elf said, Arya nodded and stood up.

'At least the cake will have my name on it too, then everyone will remember it's my birthday as well!' Arya thought happily.

She walked into the Kitchen and saw Lily lighting the cake, everyone began singing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Harry, Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.

"Make a wish Harry" Lily smiled. Harry closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Arya realised that no one remembered about her, no one cared about her. With tears in her eyes she ran up to her room 'why am I so unimportant to everyone?' she asked herself as she collapsed on her bed and burst into a round of sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Mind talk'_

**Chapter Five- The Forest**

Almost a year later Dumbledore decided to get rid of Arya as she and Harry where too close and could cause problems later. It was late afternoon and Albus was at the Potter's house, he was in the library talking to Lily and James. Arya was outside the door secretly listening "I think it would be best if we put Arya in an orphanage" Albus began.

"What! Why?" Lily asked.

"She may feel pressured by her brothers power and it would give us all more time to focus on training Harry" Albus replied.

"I think it's a good idea" James agreed.

There was silence for a bit then Lily replied uncertainly "alright".

Arya had tears in her eyes 'they would get rid of me so easily' she thought. She ran upstairs to her room before she could hear anymore.

A few minutes later Albus walked into her room "come with me Arya" he said calmly.

"Where are we going?" she asked in fake confusion.

"Your parents don't want you here anymore, I'm taking you away" Albus replied.

'More like you don't want me here' Arya thought, she might be young but she was very intelligent. "But I don't want to go!" she retorted.

Albus sighed "I'm afraid you have no choice" with that he picked her up and cast a silencing charm on her to stop her screaming.

Within minutes Albus had arrived; he wasn't really leaving her in an orphanage, he couldn't risk her interfering with his plans for Harry Potter. No instead he was leaving her in a huge dark forest far away, since she was so young there was no way she would survive. Albus walked further into the forest before setting Arya down after stunning her and apperating away. What he didn't realise was that he was being followed by a pack of wolves through the whole thing and when he left the wolves approached the unconscious Arya.

The wolves advanced towards her, the Alpha of the pack sniffed at her _'she is special. Part human, part wolf. She has enough wolf to one day be able to turn into one at will. That makes her one of us, even if she isn't right now' _The alpha said through mind talk to the other wolves.

_'__Pandora, would you like to care for her. To replace the pup you lost?' _The alpha asked.

Pandora a grey wolf bowed her head _'I would love to' _she replied.

_'__The rest of you go back to the den and inform the other pups. Pandora and I will stay here until the child wakes'_ The alpha ordered, the other wolves- bar the Luna and Beta bowed their heads and left.

Half an hour went by before Arya woke up and when she did she was confused to see two wolves standing over her and surprisingly she wasn't afraid of them. _'What is your name child?' _the Black wolf asked in her mind.

"I'm going mad" Arya muttered out loud but still she decided to try and reply in her mind, she tried projecting her thought to the wolf's mind and surprisingly it worked.

_'__I'm Arya, who are you and how am I talking to you?' _she asked confused, the two wolves looked at each other for a moment before a reply came back

_'__I am the Alpha of my pack, my name is Damon. This is Pandora; you are talking to us because you are a special child. We'll explain it to you when you're old enough. We saw that man leave you here and since you are special we would like you to join my pack and if you would like her to- Pandora to be your mother' _the alpha- Damon explained.

Arya thought about her options for a moment before making her decision _'I'd be honoured'_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Mind talk'_

**Chapter Six- Revelations**

Two years had passed since the wolves had found Arya and they were more like her family than the potters could ever be. She had recently found out that she could change into a wolf at will; she would no longer have to run on her hands and feet when with the other wolves. Her wolf was a pitch black wolf with golden eyes, when she had first changed into it a week ago she was scared out of her wits but she had gotten used to it by now and spent more time in that form than her human form.

Arya had been running around the pack's territory all day with the current pups; Alexia, Leo, Sky and Hyla. But now she couldn't help but wonder why she was so different, she decided she would bring it up to her mother tonight. Arya had started calling Pandora her mother after a week of being with the pack, something that they were both happy about. Not once since she was abandoned had she thought about her parents and twin brother and she knew that they hadn't thought about her either.

The pups and Arya were on their way back to the heart of the territory for dinner before they went to sleep. When they got there they saw the rest of the pack preparing to eat and thanking their fast running that they got there in time.

After dinner it was time for the pups and Arya to go to sleep, as Pandora was making sure Arya was comfortable Arya decided now would be the best time to ask her mum. _'Mum, why am I different?' _Arya began making sure none of the other wolves where listening in.

_'__What do you mean?' _Pandora asked although she already knew what she meant.

_'__Why can I turn into a wolf and a human?' _Arya elaborated, Pandora made a wolf like sigh before launching into an explanation.

_'__When you were born you where given a gift. A gift so powerful that if anyone found out they would either kill you or try to manipulate you. Your kind hasn't been around for almost a thousand years, when we found you we could sense the gift on you; it is one of the reasons we took you in. In time you will learn just how powerful you really are. When you are older you must acquire the knowledge to use your powers. Make the best use of what is in your power but do not abuse it' _Pandora explained wisely.

_'__Now go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning' _Arya obeyed and as she was falling into the land of dreams she couldn't help but wonder what kind of powers she had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- The Vision**

Pain.

Pain was all she could feel searing on her eight year old head. But she couldn't stop it, nor could she wake up. She was stuck watching helplessly as the Order member flailed helplessly on the ground in pain from being under the cruciatus curse. Arya tried everything she could to wake up, to get out of this- this nightmarish scene but to no avail.

Screaming.

It pounded in her head, the screams of agonising torture. The pleads and cries for it to stop, swarmed in her mind. Then _his _cruel voice "Tell me where the girl is and we'll stop" it was almost _taunting _the poor order member. Arya panicked, they where after her! Her pack was in danger.

More screams.

More Pain.

More torture.

Would it never end? "Dumbledore abandoned her in a forest! Please! Stop! I'll do anything!" the poor tortured soul cried. Voldemort true to his word stopped the curse but his cold, icy red eyes were not much better than the torture as the dark lord stared deep into the martyr's eyes.

"What forest?" the cold voice asked.

"I-I don't know, please I swear I don't know" the man begged.

"Kill him" the bitter voice hissed.

Death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- The Chase**

Spells streaked past Arya barely missing her as she ran as fast as she could away from the death eaters. She had been playing with the pups in her wolf form when she noticed the death eaters; she told the pups to run back to the territory whilst she led them away. That's how she got in this mess; she had transformed into her eight year old human self and shouted at the death eaters before taking off on all fours in human form, away from the pack's territory.

There were about five death eaters after her, all in the inner circle; she wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort himself showed up. She was so into her thoughts that she nearly went head first into a tree, looking behind her she noticed that the Death Eaters where slow and a good mile or two away from her.

Arya decided to climb the tree; it was one of her talents- climbing trees. The tree wasn't too tall but it was large and soon enough she made it to the top, looking round she saw a fast flowing river about a few meters away. She had a plan in her head now; all she needed to do was wait for the unfit Death Eaters to get to the tree.

Finally the Death Eaters made it and started shooting spells up the tree trying to hit her, Arya rolled her eyes at their idiocy. "Hey idiots! It's about time you caught up. Anyone fancy another run? I know I do!" she called and took off, jumping from tree to tree. As she left she heard a few of them groan but they soon began running, Arya laughed as she jumped to another tree and ran along its thick branches.

Eventually she got near the river and went to the ground, she continued running but at a slower pace so the death eaters where right behind her. They got to the river and Arya jumped over it only just making it to the other side, she turned around and saw the Death Eaters try jumping it too. Unfortunately for them they were nowhere near as agile as Arya and they fell into the rapid river; they spluttered and thrashed around in the river, trying to stand up but getting knocked back down immediately.

Soon the Death Eaters had very little strength and so Arya cast a bubble head charm to keep them alive whilst they travelled. "Tell your master I look forward to the next game!" she shouted after them before collapsing in a fit of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

'mind talk'

**Chapter Nine- Deep Dark thoughts**

The pack was out hunting along with the now teenage pups but Arya decided to stay in the den with Pandora and the newest pups. Her thoughts for the first time strayed to the 'Light' and Dumbledore, for the first time since the now nine year old Arya was abandoned she asked herself why they abandoned her, her twin link with her brother had all but disappeared now- she only felt strong emotions from him now. Her scar had also been hurting recently, Voldemort was planning to 'come back' soon she could feel it. Arya didn't really know what she should do about it; it was clear the 'light' didn't care about her, but maybe the dark will?

She shook the thought away but decided to ask her mum the main question in her mind 'mum, why did I get left by Dumbledore?' she asked.

'I'm not really sure sweetheart, but it was something to do with a prophecy. Why do you ask?' Pandora replied as she looked away from the three newest pups.

"Just a thought that's all" she replied. As Arya continued to think about her parents and her brother she felt a slight pain in her head and it was slowly increasing, at first she just dismissed it as Voldemort being moody again but then she realised it wasn't coming from her scar but further in her mind. As she stopped thinking about her family the pain seemed to stop it was then that she realised it was her twin connection with her brother trying to form again.

She decided never to think about her family again, she had a new family now after all. Seeing one of the pups begin to wonder off into the forest on his own she decided to follow him as it seemed Pandora hadn't noticed.

She walked slowly after the pup which coincidently was her best friend- Hyla's little brother called Lobo. Arya didn't call out to Lobo as all pups his age want to explore the territory but she did keep an eye on him, since the recent Death Eater chase she had been wary and keeping an extra eye open for Death Eaters and order members (which would show soon enough).

She heard a twig snap to her right and she glanced over slowly so as not to be noticed. She smirked internally as she saw a dark figure. Arya kept one eye on the figure and the other on Lobo; Arya wasn't sure whether it was a Death Eater, order member or perhaps one of the leaders from said two groups.

Either way she wasn't taking any chances, she had no wand but knew a lot of spells thanks to a certain Dark Lord's memories and could perform wand less magic; so even if she was in her human form she could easily protect herself. She also knew the prophecy thanks to Lord Voldemort's memories too and she knew it was about her not her brother like everyone thought.

What Arya was most curious about though was the fact that the figure recognised her in her wolf form, the only ones who knew she could change into a wolf was her pack and possibly Voldemort. It was clear though that the figure knew it was her as it was following her.

_'__Lobo' _Arya said to the young pup in front of her who still hadn't noticed her. Said pup spun around looking worried but when he noticed it was Arya he relaxed

_'__You made me jump, I thought you were mummy or daddy'_ Lobo replied.

Arya chuckled _'there is someone following us, come lets go back to Pandora' _she said amused. Lobo looked scared but agreed and the duo walked back to the heart of the territory, Arya still kept her eye on the figure until it disappeared. She decided to tell the Alpha when he got back.


	10. Chapter 10

_'mind talk'_

'thoughts'

**Chapter Ten- Captured in the chase**

She was being hunted- well not really but to her it felt like she was. No she was actually being chased; chased by whom you might ask. One; Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphradora Tonks and James Potter. Of which are part of the Order of the phoenix. Perhaps I should start at how Arya got in this situation. It all started early in the morning and Ten year old Arya was ordered by the alpha to take Hyla, Leo, Alexia and Sky- her fellow 'litter mates' and do a territory check.

They split into groups- Arya going on her own and searched in and around their territory for any rogue wolves or other potentially dangerous animals. She was by the river by early afternoon when she saw them, the order. It was obvious that they were looking for her because when James Potter noticed her in her human form watching them from a nearby bush he shouted "There she is!" Arya almost face palmed at her former father's complete stupidity. Instead she decided to make a plan.

She wouldn't let them know about her ability to change into a wolf so that meant she was left in human form, she decided that she would run on all fours like she used to before she could change into a wolf. 'But where to lead them?' she thought, Arya decided she'd either have to fight them off or lead them into a trap.

Thus we get to where we left of, Arya being hunted. She had already tried her plan of leading them to a trap unfortunately that didn't work, Moody had worked out what she was up to and put a stop to it although not before Sirius slipped down the mud slide that Arya created years ago screaming his head off.

Arya was no fool three of the people chasing her were aurors and one a werewolf she knew she would stand no chance against these people no matter how many spells she knows. As a spell barely missed her she knew she had to get above them, she was always good at climbing trees when she was in her human form.

Arya yelped when a cutting hex hit her right thigh "Potter! Stunners only!" she heard Moody shout. 'So it was father dearest who cut me' Arya noted.

Arya was slowing down because of her cut leg which was not good. The pain was excruciating so she resorted to running on her remaining leg and two arms. Finally she reached the tree she was after and she climbed it trying her best to ignore the pain in her leg. She climbed and climbed until she got to the part of the tree that was thick with branches and leaves. **"Det mihi praesidium clypeus" **Arya chanted, the spell was a protection ward; however it wouldn't last for long.

Arya felt the ward go up and leant back against the tree trunk in exhaustion, she looked down at her thigh; there was an enormous cut almost down to the bone. She winced when she saw it and knew that she would die if it wasn't treated properly. _'Arya are you alright? The others are back, why aren't you?' _The Alphas voice said.

_'__I'm fine, just playing chase with a few order members that's all' _Arya lied but she knew that he could sense it.

_'__You are hurt. What has happened?' _The alpha asked

'T_hey are after me and shot some spells. They cut my leg that's all. Alpha I doubt I'll make it back tonight, they'll either capture me or I won't make it back because of my leg' _she replied truthfully.

Arya could feel the ward weakening as spells hit it. _'Be careful and return home soon' _the alpha resigned knowing that Arya would never let him send out the pack to help her.

_'__I will' _she replied.

The ward collapsed and she didn't have time to defend herself before she was knocked unconscious by a well aimed spell. The last she knew was falling out of the tree and thinking 'why does my life have to be so complicated'


	11. Chapter 11

_"Parstletongue"_

**Chapter Eleven- Awakening**

The first thing Arya noticed when she woke up was that she was in a room that was almost completely bare. Stretching Arya winced as the cut on her leg stung. Remembering how she ended up in this position Arya tried standing up to get to the door but she collapsed as soon as she stood on her legs- it wasn't because of the huge gash that had now stopped bleeding but because she hadn't stood on two legs since she was dumped in the forest. Since then she had always been on all fours- even in human form. Sighing Arya sat against the bed on the floor and looked at her wounded leg.

Had she still been in the forest it would have been infected by now, at least her captors had the decency of stopping the bleeding and wrapping it up in a bandage. She tried reaching the alpha through her mind but found she couldn't, she then used her magic to feel any wards that where up; she found a fidelius charm up which explains why she couldn't connect to the alpha's mind.

Drawing her magic back into her body she could sense her brother in the house along with five other children and seven adults. If she stayed here for long enough then her twin bond with her brother would fix which meant that she had to get out as soon as possible.

Living in a forest and with wolves for so long had enhanced her senses, therefore she decided to use them to her advantage and tried to pick up any conversation she could. She managed to pick up a conversation between one of the adults and the children

"I must warn you not to enter the room at the end of the second floor, children. Particularly you Harry" The adults voice whom Arya recognised to be Dumbledore's said.

"But why sir?" Arya recognised her twin's voice immediately. She heard a sigh

"It could be dangerous for you" Dumbledore replied with finality. Arya pulled away from the conversation knowing that it was the end of it and instead searched for another.

She was in luck this time there was one between five adults "...all I'm saying Potter is that you all should be careful of her, she may hurt you for abandoning her or she will try and get sympathy out of you and use it against you" it was the same voice Arya heard shout at her 'father' for cutting her but she couldn't place the name.

"Believe me Alastor, I have no intention of getting close to that brat" her 'father' said, Arya would never admit it but that hurt her. She had always hoped that they still loved her but obviously not.

"Sirius, Remus, Lily?" the same voice (who she presumed was called Alastor) asked expectantly.

There was quiet for a moment before another voice said "I agree with James, and if that girl hurts my godson she'll pay" she recognised that voice as Sirius Black's; again she would never admit that it hurt to hear him say that.

Arya could almost see Alastor turn expectantly towards the other two people. "I-I won't fool for her tricks mad-eye but she is my daughter and I do regret sending her away so I will try and connect with her again" Lily answered; Arya felt a little hope at that but didn't want to risk hoping too much in fear of getting hurt again.

"Just be careful" Alastor grunted.

"I don't believe my goddaughter would hurt any of us. But I will be careful" Arya's godfather Remus said; Arya felt glad that her godfather held some faith in her. She pulled away from the conversation not wanting to hear any more and decided to focus on trying to escape.

Arya wondered around the room that she was imprisoned in on all fours- she wasn't going to risk shifting into her wolf form. She was looking for anything or any way that would help her to escape but came up with nothing. Reluctantly she went back and sat against the bed. Her scar started hurting and before she could stop it she was sucked into a vision.

Lord Voldemort was royally pissed as he was torturing the Death Eater that was brave enough to give him this information. "What do you mean they have captured the girl?!" Voldemort roared, Voldemort's snake hissed in fright as the screaming got louder.

_"__Massster, you will break him. You will allow the girl accesss to your mind" _Nagini hissed in warning, reluctantly Voldemort lifted the curse from the pathetic Death Eater.

"Leave before I change my mind" Voldemort ordered; after a lot of stumbling, the Death Eater made it out of the room. Voldemort turned to his familiar

_"__we mussst get the girl out of there before she joinsss Dumbledore's sssside" _he hissed to his beloved snake.

_"__We do not know the location though. Besidesss the girl would never come with you willingly" _Nagini pointed out.

Arya managed to climb out of the vision before she saw anymore. Before she had time to brood on the vision the door creaked open revealing Albus Dumbledore, a man with a weird eye, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and her parents.

Arya went on all fours and growled at them in a wolf like way as Dumbledore shut and locked the door. "Arya I hope you have made yourself comfortable in your room" Dumbledore began, Arya simply growled louder at him.

"Stop that pathetic growling girl before I make you" the man with a weird eye threatened; Arya stopped growling but snarled at him all the same. She analysed all of the people in the room her eyes lingered on her supposed mother for a moment and Lily smiled at her slightly. Arya glared at Dumbledore but moved on to Remus, the man she wanted to talk to.

Arya knew that Remus was a werewolf and therefore should know the meaning of what she wanted to say. Looking at Remus straight in the eye she said "Absque pack nihil sumus" Remus looked surprised at first but replied still holding eye contact

"Praesens, et futurum, semper pack" he then added on "I'm sorry, I broke the code. Forgive me?" Arya thought for a moment but nodded her consent.

They other adults in the room looked confused. "Amongst wolves there is only one rule, all wolf-like creatures live by- being a werewolf I am included in that. The wolves call it the one true code. It basically says that the pack is everything and that the pack should look out for each other. Arya is my goddaughter and therefore part of my pack. I broke the one true code" Remus explained.

"I believe we should get on with the questioning" Dumbledore said. Arya growled and backed away ready to fight if need be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- The interrogation**

It had been a fight-and Arya had revealed that she knew a lot of spells but the order managed to body bind her to a chair and gave her three drops of Veritaserum before releasing her from the spell. "What is your name and age?" mad eye began with obvious questions to make sure it was working.

"Arya Lily Potter. 10 years" Arya answered in a montone voice before she could stop herself. Mad eye nodded and let Albus take over the questioning.

"Are you on Voldemort's side?" Dumbledore began.

"Nonvos adipemnothus" Arya replied in Latin; Remus snickered- he knew how to speak Latin and therefore knew what Arya had said.

Everyone looked at Remus who shrugged "she answered the question and may or may not have insulted you. You didn't tell her to speak English" Remus explained.

Albus sighed "speak in English!" he demanded.

"No" Arya answered the question in English this time.

"Are you on the Light side?" Albus asked

"No" Arya replied. Everyone came to the conclusion that she was neutral in the war

"How did you survive the forest?" Albus asked curiously.

Arya tried not to answer; her tongue was bleeding from biting it so hard. "Answer the question" Sirius ordered. Arya shook her head but it was getting hard to resist the question.

"I can change into a wolf and I lived with a pack of wolves" she blurted out before choking on her own blood. Remus healed her tongue for her and she smiled slightly.

"What do you mean you can change into a wolf?" Moody asked

"I don't know how" she didn't try to stop that answer.

"Is it your animagus form?" James asked

"No" Arya replied.

"We'll come back to that. Have you met with Voldemort since you lived in the forest?" Dumbledore pressed on.

"No" she answered

"Has Voldemort sent any Death Eaters after you?" he asked

"Yes" Arya answered

"What happened?" Dumbledore inquired

A smirk formed on Arya's face as she answered in a montone voice "I was eight years old and I was playing with the pups in the pack when I spotted them. I sent the pups back to the Alpha to warn him whilst I distracted them. They chased after me sending spells- only body binds and stunners they obviously wanted me alive, but they were slow. I had an idea so I led them to the river, I slowed down enough so they were right behind me and I jumped over the river. They tried to follow but they didn't make it and they got taken away by the rivers current. That was the only time I saw the Death Eaters"

Remus and Lily couldn't help but feel proud of Arya but they didn't outwardly show it. "How do you know spells at such a young age?" the next question came from Remus this time

Arya didn't want to answer this but she had no choice "I have Voldemort's memories"

"How?" Lily asked shocked.

This time Arya was not going to answer she bit onto her tongue again and it began to bleed. "Alright don't answer!" Lily cried. Arya stopped biting her tongue and once again Remus healed it.

"Do you know the Prophecy?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes" Arya replied, she could feel the potion wearing off now

"How?" Dumbledore asked

"Voldemort's memories" Arya blurted.

"Is Harry the child of the prophecy?" James asked.

Arya gritted her teeth but the potion although weakening was still strong "No"

"Are you the child of the prophecy?" Remus asked.

"...Yes"

* * *

A/N. mwhaha cliffhanger! find out tomorrow what happens. please don't forget to Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen- The Escape**

There was uproar at this revelation; Sirius, Remus, James and Lily all tried hexing Dumbledore into oblivion but where stopped by Moody's shield. "How could you have got it wrong Albus!" James shouted.

"You had ONE decision to make. ONE!" Remus also joined in the shouting.

"You ruined our children's lives Albus. How could you make a decision without making absolutely sure?" Lily cried.

It went silent as everyone was looking at Dumbledore expectantly "I could not see a scar on Arya that night, although I wasn't looking very hard" Dumbledore sighed, as one everyone turned to Arya who simply lifted her fringe to show the lightning shaped scar on her forehead. Once again there was mayhem that was only interrupted by Arya when she got everyone's attention.

"The prophecy knew this was going to happen. It knew Dumbledore would choose the wrong twin and that I would be cast out. The one line you didn't understand Dumbledore _Born of human, upbringing of wolf. _I suspect that makes a little more sense now" Arya smirked at Dumbledore with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you going to do? The prophecy said that the chosen one can destroy the world or lead it into a new dawn" Dumbledore asked worried.

Arya chuckled "lead it into a new dawn could mean anything. It could mean what you are fighting for, what Voldemort is fighting for or how I think the world shall be" she replied knowledgably.

"You must fight for us. As your father you must do what I say!" James ordered.

A fire lit in Arya's eyes as she was overcome by Fury. "So _now_ you are my father. Well father dearest where were you when I was abandoned in a forest, when I almost died, when I was being chased by Death Eaters? Or how about when you neglected me? You have no right to say that you are my father now" Arya said in a low but deadly voice.

"W-we didn't neglect you" Lily stuttered looking unbelieving.

"Oh really? Gosh I must have been living with someone else then! If you didn't neglect me then try and think of one memory where we all did something together as a family after Harry was declared the boy-who-lived" Arya said sarcastically.

There was silence for a long moment and both James and Lily paled. "Arya-" Lily began but Arya didn't want to hear it.

"No, don't say that you are sorry. What's done is done, there is no changing it" Arya said defiantly.

"I think we should give you time to think about whose side you are on" Dumbledore said and they all left locking the door behind them. Arya ran on all fours to the door and slammed into it trying to break it, nothing happened other than giving her a bruised shoulder. Moodily she went and sat back down against the bed trying to think of a way to get out.

* * *

Arya got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard people outside of the door; she used her in heightened hearing to pick up their whispered voices. "Ginny give me your hair pin, let's see what the order are hiding" Arya heard a young male voice say.

"We shouldn't be doing this" a younger voice said.

"Well go back to bed then Ronniekins" another voice said. Arya decided she wasn't getting much out of this so instead she sent her magic to find out who was there she sensed five children outside her door; one of which being her brother.

'Maybe this will be my chance to escape' Arya thought as she heard the click of the door unlocking. Arya went on all fours as she waited in anticipation for the first one to enter.

All the children entered the room at once and shut the door behind them. Arya blinked once. Twice. All she was seeing was red hair. 'A heard of demons from hell' Arya mused. She recognised the only non-red head to be her brother.

All five new comers looked at Arya and Arya looked stared back at them. "What's so dangerous about a girl?" Harry asked disappointed.

"I don't know she could be a vampire or something" one of the red headed twins said.

"I can hear you know" Arya growled out startling the other five.

"Sorry, um hi. We didn't mean to intrude we were just..." one twin said but Arya finished for him

"Curious?" at their nod she continued "I'm the order's prisoner. They seem to think that a ten year old girl is dangerous" Arya rolled her eyes.

"They must have a reason for locking you in a room?" the smallest male red head said.

Arya shrugged "don't ask me how their minds work. Can you get me out of here? I don't belong here and I want to go home" Arya asked putting on the pity-me-I'm-just-a-little-girl look.

The five looked at one another before Potter said "I have an invisibility cloak we can sneak you out under that" there were several nods in agreement and Potter went to get it.

When he came back in he was carrying a rather large cloak "I'll take you out under it whilst the others distract our parents" Harry decided.

Arya stood up on two feet and careful stepped forward 'whoa this feels weird' she thought as she took her first steps on two feet in a long time.

Harry put the cloak over them both and the red head clan separated to distract the adults. Harry and Arya walked silently down the stairs and got to the door with no trouble, Harry slipped the cloak in his pocket and opened the front door "thank you for helping me" Arya said before she went onto all fours again and ran off into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

_'Mind Talk'_

**Chapter Fourteen- The Proposition**

A few months had passed since Arya escaped and a group of order members had hunted for her since then but luckily she stayed hidden. She had also received her Hogwarts letter since then but obviously she declined going. Something that Albus Dumbledore was furious about. Arya was back with her pack and after being berated by the Alpha and being punished for not being careful by having to babysit the pups (which she didn't really mind) for a week everything was back to normal- almost.

Arya's scar had been reacting more; it seems Voldemort wasn't very happy that the order managed to capture her. Arya could sense that he was planning something but she didn't know what and it infuriated her to no end. _'Arya, what's wrong?' _Alexia- one of her litter mates asked.

_'__Nothing I'm fine. Just thinking that's all' _Arya replied as she stood up in her wolf form to look at her other litter mates_. _

_'__Why don't you all go and hunt to cheer Arya up? We can manage without you here for a bit' _Pandora suggested. Grudgingly Arya got up and followed her friends to the area where the best hunting ground is.

They all split up to circle a group of nearby deer. _'Leo and Hyla take the front, Alexia take the back, I'll take the left and Arya you go in for the kill from the right' _Sky directed.

The pre-teen wolves all moved into position quietly and waited until the perfect opportunity. Arya was looking for one of the weakest to take down; she spotted one with a bad hoof and decided that would be their best bet. _'Found one, go' _Arya told the others.

As one the other four wolves all sprang into action and shepherded the herd of deer towards Arya. She found the one she was looking for and snuck into the middle of the herd, quickly she jumped onto the back of the injured deer and sunk her canines into its neck. The rest of the herd had left by now and the other four wolves helped Arya bring the deer down. Arya lay down next to the kill panting as her siblings tucked in suddenly her scar prickled and she had a feeling that Voldemort was in the area. _'I just need to check something. I'll meet you back at the den' _she said and got up and left.

Arya shifted to her human form but stayed on all fours as she walked to where her scar was telling her to go. She held her senses to high ability so as not to be surprised attack when she saw Voldemort in front of her. She growled at him but he simply held his hands up in surrender "I'm not here to hurt you" he said simply.

"What do you want?" she asked half curious half defensively.

"Only to talk" he answered and conjured a chair to sit on. Arya stood up and slowly approached him but stopped about a foot or two away from him.

"Why may I ask do you want to talk to me?" Arya asked cautiously

"I have a proposition for you" Arya raised an eyebrow but nodded for him to continue

"You hate your parents and your brother, if I help you to kill them all I want you to do something in return" Voldemort continued.

"What makes you think that I want help from you?" Arya questioned.

"If you didn't need my help then you would have killed them already. You know my true vision for the wizarding world and you know Dumbledore's. Can you honestly say you want the wizarding world to be like Dumbledore's Vision?" Voldemort asked.

Arya frowned but said "no but your vision isn't perfect either" Voldemort knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

"I grant you that, but nothing is perfect. If you help me then I will help you kill your parents, your brother, I'll even let you kill Dumbledore. If you help me I will let you go back to your life when I have succeeded and I will not touch you or your wolf family" Voldemort said standing up and approaching to Arya.

"Join me" he whispered moving a piece of hair out of Arya's eyes "Join me to make my vision of the world come true." Arya shuddered at the touch but she had to say that the offer did sound appealing even if she knew that he would backstab her

"Okay Tom, I will help you. IF you swear on you magic that you will always leave the wolves in this forest alone" Arya replied.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort do swear on my magic that I will leave the wolves in this forest alone. So mote it be" Magic surrounded Voldemort for a moment before going back into him.

"You won't regret it" He said quietly.

* * *

A/N: I was soooo tempted to leave it at "Arya shuddered at the touch" but I thought that would be too mean. Only three chapters left!


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: this chapter contains swearing.**

**Chapter Fifteen- The Death of the Patriarch and the Matriarch**

Within days of joining Voldemort, Arya found the dark mark burned into her skin, she had also been trying to walk on two legs more often. Her family in her pack where not happy when she told them that she had joined _him _but after careful explaining they eventually accepted it.

Pandora however was another matter she was so worried about Arya all the time, she had after all lost a pup before she didn't want to lose Arya. It had been two weeks since Arya joined Voldemort and she was currently on her way to see Voldemort in his throne room. When she entered she noticed it was just her, Voldemort and her 'parents'.

She rose a querying eyebrow towards Voldemort "my death eaters caught them last night. I'll leave you to have your fun, when you kill them leave their bodies. I promise Nagini them" Voldemort said as he walked to the door to give Arya privacy.

Arya bowed her head to Voldemort and when he left she advanced to Lily and James who where kneeling on the floor. "You little cunt! You've joined him! You would betray your own parents!" James shouted.

Arya rolled her eyes "didn't we already have a conversation about you not being my father?" she asked.

"Why did you join him?" Lily whispered

"I have my reasons" Arya replied.

"You bloody-" James got cut off by Arya crucioing him wandlessly.

James's screams echoed off of the stone walls, Arya winced but didn't take the curse off. "Please! Please Arya. Have mercy!" Lily cried looking at her husband screaming in agony.

Arya took the curse off and walked up to Lily "like you and James did for me? I heard you that night when Dumbledore came to you wanting to kick me out. You where both so ready for it. I was three years old!" Arya shouted.

"**Dolor!**" she finished putting a curse on Lily. Her shrieks echoed off the walls too

"You Bitch! You would kill us for a mistake!" James snapped angrily.

"A mistake that could have cost me my life. **Subsisto" **Arya stopped the curse at the end and Lily's shrieks died down.

"Believe me Potter I could give you so much more pain than I already have but alas I have things to do. **Constringa" **She said to James and left him to choke to death.

She looked at Lily "when we last met you said you wanted to try to get to know me. Perhaps if you treated me like part of the family before you abandoned me I would have given you that chance" Arya said looking into Lily's emerald green eyes.

"Spare Harry, he's done nothing wrong. Please" Lily begged resigning the fact that there was no way to stop her death.

"If I don't kill him Voldemort will. If Voldemort kills him, he will be tortured a lot worse than what I did to you and James. I will give him a quick death don't worry" Arya sighed.

"**Aduce moarta**" Lily let out a scream before she went silent.

After making sure they were both dead Arya left the room to let Nagini eat their corpses in private.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Defeat and Onslaught**

It was coming up to Christmas now and she had been spending little to no time with her pack, but she had reason for it; she had been helping Voldemort come up with a plan to attack Hogwarts. Right now Arya and Voldemort where going over the final plan "Lucius tells me that his son has finished fixing the Vanishing cabinet. We will put our plan in action tomorrow. Have you decided which three Death Eaters will be accompanying you?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes I have. Woodwreth to help me take down the wards when Dumbledore is dead, Nott and Dolohov. They have all agreed" Arya answered.

Voldemort nodded "a good choice. You shall leave at dawn tomorrow" he declared.

Arya, Woodwreth, Nott and Dolohov all stared at the huge triangular Vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burkes 'why is it that I am only 11 but I am already in life and death situations? I swear that Malfoy boy had better fixed it properly otherwise I'm coming to haunt him!' Arya thought angrily. With a flick of her hand she opened the cabinet and walked in vaguely aware that the other three death eaters were following closely behind her.

There was a weird pulling sensation and before she knew it she was in the room of requirement at Hogwarts; a small blonde boy was standing nervously in front of the cabinet. Arya stepped out to allow the others to come through "you must be the young Malfoy boy" Arya said it as a statement but Draco nodded any way.

"Run along like a good little boy then, and don't tell anyone of our presence" Arya ordered, Draco nodded and scampered of.

Arya noticed Woodwreth smirk and rolled her eyes "come we haven't got all day" Arya said quietly. They walked out of the room and stuck to the shadows; Arya used her enhanced hearing to hear any footsteps coming towards them.

Luckily though they got to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's chambers without any trouble; Arya used her magic to manipulate the gargoyle to move, when it did the four Death Eaters walked up the moving stairs.

They got to the top and saw Dumbledore working at his desk. He was wearing bright purple robes with yellow Llama's that seemed to move whenever Dumbledore did. Momentarily disgusted at his fashion sense Arya made themselves known. Dumbledore lifted his head up in surprise before putting on his kind grandfather facade. "Arya, what are you doing here? Have you seen sense after all?" Dumbledore inquired, Arya smirked.

"Don't be foolish Dumbledore me and my little friends have come here to kill you" she said as if she was talking to a child.

"You joined the monster that tried to kill you?" Dumbledore asked shocked.

"How silly you forget. Even if I joined your side I would be working for a monster who tried to kill me. You see I joined Voldemort because he seemed to have a better approach at talking to me- you lock me up in a room and force me to drink Veritaserum, Voldemort on the other hand approached me where I am most comfortable and offered nothing but a simple Veritaserum free chat" Arya said.

"Now I grow tired of talking to a foolish old man, we have a castle to take over you know" Arya continued before turning to the other's "do you think I should give him a clean death or shall I torture him a bit first?" she asked them.

As one they all chose the latter option which caused Dumbledore to noticeably pale. Arya saw Dumbledore raise his wand out of the corner of her eye and simply waved her hand, the wand came straight into her hand. "Do the honours" Arya said to Nott and gave the wand to him; he snapped it over his knee and through it to the floor in front of Dumbledore.

For the second time Dumbledore visibly paled. "**pessimum memorias****" **Arya said with an even tone, her hand pointed at Dumbledore.

He fell onto his knees and started moaning as he relived his worst memories. "**peius****" **Dumbledore's worse memories intensified and Arya was pleased when Dumbledore let out a feeble whimper.

"My, my your 110 years have really given you some awful memories" Arya taunted.

"**confringetanima****" **This was a spell that Arya had been eager to put on Dumbledore, it broke his soul into tiny little pieces and caused indescribable pain. Dumbledore screamed. It was so loud that Professor McGonagall who was walking by outside the gargoyle heard it, she frowned in worry and tried saying the password to let her in- it didn't work.

She tried desperately to break in but then the screams stopped. She heard one final shriek of agony and then nothing.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was dead.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Parstletongue"_

**Chapter Seventeen- The Betrayal**

Two years. It had been two whole years since Lord Voldemort took over the wizarding world. It had been one year since Albus Dumbledore's death and Hogwarts fell to the Dark Lord. Arya had killed her brother a few months ago;

**Flashback:**

Thirteen year old Arya was walking in the forbidden forest trying to take her mind off things when she heard a snap behind her. She turned around and saw her brother following her "what are you doing here?" she hissed angrily.

"I could ask the same to you. If I had known you where my sister that day when we helped you escape then maybe I wouldn't. I can't believe you would serve him!" Harry snapped.

Arya took in Harry's appearance; he was skinny, extremely underweight, his glasses were broken and his birds nest hair was even messier than normal. "I have to kill you Potter" Arya said simply as she raised her hand.

"What! Why! I've never done anything to you" Harry panicked.

"Believe me you have made my life a living hell. I would love to torture you first but I promised your parents I would give you a quick death. **Avada Kedavra"** With that Harry Potter's life ended.

**End Flashback.**

Arya noticed Nagini slither up to her as she was walking around the Hogwarts grounds; she waited patiently wondering what Voldemort wanted. _"Masssster wissshesss to ssssspeak with you. He issss waiting for you on the field with hoopssss" _Nagini hissed, Arya couldn't help but notice that she sounded almost sad or upset.

Shaking her thoughts away Arya replied _"very well, thank you Nagini" _and set off towards the long since abandoned Quidditch pitch or 'field with hoops' as Nagini call's it.

Arya smirked amused as she reached the entrance. Arya had a feeling she knew what Voldemort wanted and once again Arya thought to herself why she was so young but yet had everything bad happen to her.

Arya noticed Voldemort in the middle of the field he was caressing his wand, Arya shock all the bad feeling's away and went up to the Dark Lord. "I suspect you know what this is about?" He asked not looking at her as she stood in front of him.

"I have a few ideas" she replied solemnly, Voldemort started circling her. Her wolf instincts screamed to run as far away as possible but she rooted her feet firmly to the ground.

"You have served me faithfully Arya, but you must know that I cannot let you be a risk to me or my power" He said quietly as he circled her.

"I've always known Tom. Just remember the magical oath you gave me. My wolves are not to be harmed" Arya said in an equally quiet voice. Voldemort gave a slight nod of his head as he stopped in front of her.

Arya closed her eyes for the last time, ready for the curse. Lord Voldemort feeling a strange sense of déjà vue from twelve years ago said the words that would ensure his victory "**Avada Kedavra" **and Arya Lily Potter lived no more.

Little did she know that Remus Lupin was about to talk to her when she got the message from Nagini and he followed her to the Quidditch pitch, he saw the whole interaction. Driven mad with hopeless grief he approached Voldemort and begged him to kill him so he could be with his goddaughter. Tom Riddle feeling merciful obliged and Remus Lupin met Arya and his true family in the afterlife.

* * *

THATS THE END!

A/N: I hope you liked it and I would be glad for some feedback... or not, whatever.


End file.
